Hidden Books
by Stitchar
Summary: Just various one-shots. From exploration to AU ideas, it may or may not become multiple shots depending on each short stories I write. Chapter 6 - Ainz Ooal Gown Mafia (the start of Mafia au)
1. Child's Play

**_1: Child's Play_**

AN: playing around with the idea of the old world, characters, and their background.

* * *

There was an abandoned building that lurks between the borders of the poor and the rich. Untouched by the human contact and the nature itself seemed to have wrapped itself into it, slowly decaying the concrete away.

No one is sane enough to visit there, believing in the old myths of ghosts and terrible hauntings. But there were few, who were daring enough to stay in that building for a certain amount of time.

There was history behind the building as well. Many rumored that it used to be an apartment building before it burned mysteriously, while some say that it was a hospital that had done horrendous act to their patients.

However, those were just that, rumors and it didn't stop many odd visitors to stumble into the dying building.

Children were known to be very curious when at the certain age, they're known to get into trouble. One child is such like that and he was no different.

The child left his home due to his parents off at work, not wanting to stay in an empty, cold house. He hanged around in the open field area of the old building as he picked up a thin stick, and swung it around like he was wielding a sword.

"I am Silver Ire! The leader of the Renkin Sentai! Enemies beware for my mighty strike!" The young boy announced as he stroke a pose in front of the piles of cans and stones that he had found littering across the field. The boy then proceeds to swing his sticks around, kicking the stones and cans away.

"Hyah! Hah! Take that enemy from Underworld! No one is going to die on my watch."

As the boy turned around, he made an audible gasp as he stood in front of the large stone.

"You...! You are the King of the Underworld...Beezel King! I will not let you tarnish the goodness of the people, take this, Silver Special Move; Lunar Strike!"

As the boy swung his stick at the large boulder, the impact snapped the stick in half. Undeterred by the broken stick, the boy then proceeds on pushing against the large boulder, grunting, and huffing as he struggled against the unmoving rock.

Of course, the rock refused to move.

After few minutes of struggling against the rock, the boy gave up and flopped down on the ground, exhausted.

"I will get you next time!" the boy huffed, breathing heavily as he watched the gray smog rolling around in the sky. He lay there for a bit before he picked himself up and dusting the dirt off, he looked over at the unmoving boulder and headed off home.

-.-

Touch-Me snapped awake from his nap, finding himself still online at the game of Yggdrasil. Luckily he's in the Guild base, so he didn't have to worry about being ambushed, but when he checked the time, it was past 4 in the morning.

Widening his eyes, he quickly logged off from the game and took the headgear off, ruffling his unkempt hair. He checked the time and saw that he only has 4 more hours to sleep.

He turned off the machine and stumbled himself back to the main room, where his wife was sleeping and slipped into the bed before passing out.

After morning had come, Touch-Me found himself eating the breakfast with his family. He looked over outside to see never ending smog and memories of him playing outside resurfaced. His wife saw him looking outside with a faraway look and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing" Touch-Me replied, "Just remembering an old childhood memory."


	2. The World of Undead

**2\. The World of Undead**

AN: Zombie Apocalypse AU. One of my friends had a fun talking about it and I played around with the idea with it.

* * *

In the year of 2120, Japan had gone down in ruins.

No one knew how it happened, or where it all began. But one thing everyone knew is that death and survival were the common factors in the ruined country.

Zombies ruled the land now.

While there were few humans surviving in the world, it was still hard to even find a good source of food or water, no thanks to pollution and smog. Buildings were cracked beyond repair, providing no support or shelter from the acid rain or the horde of zombies straggling though the city.

It was been that way for some time, it was the basic truth.

Within the nearly broken down building of what was once the police building, a policeman with a gas mask was preparing for his trip outside. He cleaned the remaining bullets he had raided from the building, putting some extra items of food packs and water bags in his carry-on bag. He checked his trusty, old handgun.

He wasn't intending on staying in the building too long.

Sighing heavily, he adjusted his gas mask and headed out, looking out for any undead nearby.

Seeing none, he was off, clutching his gun tightly as he scanned around. The smog covered his vision, like a fog in the early morning that he had seen from the simulation, but gray, heavy, and hot.

He huffed, taking a deep intake as he walked around the broken pieces of a transport vehicle. The vehicle was empty, abandoned, crumpled like a paper, perhaps with some items that were over expired or infected due to smog. Shrugging off, he continued on, avoiding any contact with the fallen dead bodies of civilians.

This is a world of a nightmare for a man in police force.

He scratched his neck, making the irritation from the mask go away as he hopped into the new building. The door was open, so he doesn't need to waste his energy from breaking and entering into the abandoned building.

The building he walked into was empty, with few desks, broken monitors and useless phones scattered across the cracked floor. It was once a cuticle of office, but what it once was, he doesn't know nor does he care about it.

Suddenly, something clattered to the floor and he brought his handgun up, aiming at the source of the sound that was behind him. He can only hope that it was not an undead.

If there's one undead roaming around, that means that more are nearby.

"Wait!" a meek voice muffled out instead of the low groan of a dead. A hand appearing from behind the tiled wall, "Don't shoot! I'm friendly! A friendly!"

"Who are you?"

As if on cue, a small, lanky businessman popped out from the wall, arms up, trying to seem unthreatening.

"I'm...I'm just a guy who works at some low-end business... Well, used to..."

The policeman lowered his weapon, but still had not placed it back in his hostel, not sure he should fall for the 'helplessness' act. It was common for many survivors to deceit him, acting all friendly before stabbing him in the back. It didn't help that he had to kill them in order to take his stuff back.

"A-anyways," the small guy stammered as he stumbled through the broken concrete, "Y-you can call me Momonga..."

He frowned, so the man uses a codename. Smart.

"M-my team and I've been searching around for some p-place to stay..." Momonga continued, "a-and it's been a while since I s-saw survivors."

"You're not going to live long if you're going to talk like that." He grunted, hissing out his breath through his gas mask. The businessman's gasmask twitched, signifying that he had pressed the buttons. The policeman made no move to even bother.

"I-I know..." the small man breathed, voice muffled into incoherent sounds, "...I-I'm not much of a g-good public s-speaker so..."

The policeman nodded his head, he isn't much of a public speaker either, but that doesn't mean he's useless. He'd prefer to observe and plan his way out of this hellhole. At least his obsession with war strategy and tactical planning didn't fail him in surviving this place.

"A-anyway, um..." Momonga replied, "I see that you're alone, so...want to join my group?"

He looked at the salesman like he was crazy, "How would you know that I wouldn't kill you or your teammates?"

Momonga shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but if we stick together we'll be able to gather supplies, food, water and find shelter quicker. We've been surviving for nearly 4 years together now..."

The policeman could only widen his eyes. Only 4 years? They've been together ever since the beginning of the outbreak? Now he's interested. But, he wanted to observe and decide for himself.

After agreeing to meet with the other teammates of Momonga's, the said salesman seemed to be excited as he lead the policeman through the rubbles, explaining on who's in his group. For what it seemed like hours, the policeman finally met the group.

The group consists of at least 20 or more people, each having a weapon, gasmask as well as a backpack on their back.

Everyone goes with the codenames it seems, the policeman noted when he was introduced to the second in command of the group, Touch-Me who greeted him with open arms.

Momonga then proceeded on introducing many of his teammates to the policeman, Takemikazuchi, the weapon specialist; Ulbert, the demolition expert; Yamaiko, the close-combat healer (the policeman even wondered how she would even handle that); Peroroncino, the sharpshooter, and more.

When he asked Momonga about the codenames, Momonga happily provided the information to him.

"We left all of our old self behind when the outbreak happened." Momonga explained as he waved to Nishikienrai, the Scouter who had just came back from his recon mission, "It's been a long time ago and we all sort of forgot our real names and well, our codenames just sort of stuck."

The policeman hummed, as he looked over the rest of the group. They all seem to be at ease with each other, like as if they were old friends. He wasn't sure how long they would be like this for a while, but seeing something so normal in this dying world gave him a small hope. Even just for a bit.

"I see..." he mumbled, then looked at Momonga, "Do I get to choose my own name?"

"Yep!" Momonga answered, his stutters gone. Had he always been stuttering? He couldn't remember.

The policeman then said to Momonga that he would need time to think, though he wasn't planning on staying for long since he'd prefer to survive on his own. Momonga doesn't seem to be down about it, but he just happily showed him a spot where he would stay for a night and have been looked over by their local medic, Tabula.

Tabula Smagardina, as he introduced himself, made him really uneasy. He was like any other people in this group, but him being a certified doctor was a bit of a downside, since he had a terrible experience with doctors.

It doesn't help that many of the doctors were greedy bastards. Taking advantage of the sick and having them pay the medicine that is beyond their paycheck. Though Tabula doesn't seem to be interested in money at that point, but you'll never know when it comes to doctors.

The policeman thoughts were running with various ways that this doctor would kill him, poison, internal bleeding, removing organs without his consent, and so on and so forth.

"Oh, would you calm down?" Tabula huffed, as he checked around the policeman's arm, checking for any bite marks, "You're worse than Ulbert when he had to get up in the morning with Touch-Me. I swear that lawyer had not been sleeping the required hours I told him to get."

Tabula seemed to mumble at that last part, and the policeman was sure that it was not aimed to him, but to the doctor himself. In hope to ease his paranoia, he asked Tabula on what he does in the group.

"I worked as a doctor before this hell broke out." Tabula explained as he used one of his tools to listen to his heart, "Good, steady heartbeat. And I joined this group about a year ago, they're quite a decent group, but they lacked a doctor. I'm surprised that they have lived this far without getting hurt... well, there was that one time... Anyway, not only am I the only doctor in here, but I work with various tools and traps."

"I see." The policeman replied as he listened to the doctor's story, then a thought had occurred, "What about...uh, Yamaiko? I heard that she's a medic."

"Oh, she only knows the basic First Aid." Tabula replied, his voice seemed to have humor behind it, "I taught her some more basic aids when she's out on the battle field. I heard that she's looking for her younger sister ever since they got separated during the break-out."

The policeman thought about that, losing someone in the breakout would devastate anyone, and using that as a way to survive is never a good thing. You'll never survive that long if the only source of survival is searching someone.

"Though, for a teacher, she sure can throw a mean punch." Tabula chuckled as he patted the policeman's back, "You're clear, but you should rest up. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

With that, Tabula left, his dirtied white lab coat fluttered as he turned. Policeman blinked and could only watch as he found himself alone. He then shook his head as he stood up and walked out of the small room that was used for medical area.

Might as well listen to the doctor's orders, one thing he knows about doctors that, no matter how greedy or how kind they are, they are known to have sassy bedside manners.

Perhaps, he'll join their group just see how it goes.


	3. Gerel and Yeno

**_3\. Gerel and Yeno_**

AN: Just a fun with what race would be in the New World and play around with "what if one of Ainz's friend is here, but with certain consequences". So, I guess this is more of an Idea and headcanon mixed? I'll just go with the subject of "playing around ideas about the New World".

I would also love to say thank for everyone with so many great reviews and questions;

 **Guest:** Thank you very much, there will be more in the later future.

 **PervySageChuck:** Thank you for your reviews!

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen:** Thank you for your reviews, as for the policeman, he's actually the Supreme Being, Punitto Moe. I called him 'Policeman' due to Nishikienrai calling Punitto Moe "Policeman-san".

 **RyuujiVantek:** It's more has to do with the gun, and to me, Momonga is more likely to manipulate people into believing that he's not good at public speaking.

 _ **AAN:**_ Please note that this is just an idea about what might be in the New World, since there's barely any clues of other world buildings in all four directions (for example, in Overlord Volume 2, they mentioned that Ainz and Nabe may come from far South, and was rarely explored other than that that was where legendary 8 Greed Kings was from and possibly, Players like Ainz occupied) and we don't know what other races would be included.

What do we know is that most of the race in the world of Overlord are mostly from European backgrounds (which is no surprise) like Elves, Dwarves, Lich and beastmen to name a few. I decided to explore more about the Eastern culture (Asia, most specifically) and play around with it.

-.-

In far East, a young beastman was hunting in the mountain for a special day. The hunt was particularly easy for the young one, his dark fur being able to hide in the shadows as he observed the prey, unaware of their own fate.

He readied the hunting weapon, a spear as he approached close to the prey. He exhaled and threw the weapon.

The spear had impaled on a quadruped animal, a doe, in its heart. The doe, that was impaled screeched, catching the attention of other prey of a hunter and they all ran away, leaving behind the downed corpse behind.

The hunter was not interested in the other prey that was running away, but to the downed corpse that he had taken down. He took the spear out of the dead doe, and grabbing its leg, he dragged it back to where he was camping.

The walk wasn't too long, just at the edge of the bottom of the mountain where his clan was living. There, he would see the small tents and smokes rising out from the clearing. As he got there, various clan members were out and about doing their afternoon chores.

He was welcomed back from his leader, who was making rounds around the clearing.

"Ah, welcome back Yeno, the hunt has gone well I hope?"

The hunter, Yeno, nodded his head, adjusting the hunt in his hand. His leader, Ganbar, was a large tiger, stripes curled around his head and face like shadows against the orange fur. His clothes were wrapped in a cream-colored cloak, with colors of green, red, and blue striped etched in each corner of the seams and sleeves.

"Good, good. We'll be having a good feast tonight." Ganbar chuckled, "Also, I've been told that we should be preparing to leave this area within next month. You should prepare to pack up and get ready to leave when the time comes. Especially that little one you picked up."

Yeno bowed to his leader again as he walked off to have his hunt skinned. His camp village is known to wander around when seasons change, so they don't usually stay in one place too long. Not that Yeno would miss this hunting ground, he was used to this nomadic nature of his village.

It's necessary for their survival as well, even if they had some few troubles with bandits and other rival camp villages. Even so, they manage to make the best out of it, after all, his leader; Ganbar is one of the best warrior and leaders.

After dropping his kill and chatting with few other villagers in the camp, he headed back to his own tent, where he and another guest occupied.

Well, the guest isn't a guest per say, but someone he found during his hunt a few years ago. As he entered in, he met up with his unusual roommate who was occupied with something in front of them.

The one he rescued was an odd creature, horns growing out from their head and had a long snout with white fur flowing down like hair that he would see human have. The occupant looked over at Yeno, wearing a light brown cloak like any other villagers.

"Gerel, what are you doing?" Yeno asked as he leaned down at the small beastman. Gerel, looked up, their horizontal pupils looking back at him and lifted the unknown item to Yeno. The said item was a necklace with an oddly designed amulet that he had never seen before. Gerel then grabbed his hand and placed it on his palm, before closing it.

"You want me to keep it?"

Gerel nodded at the question, a common gesture that Yeno knew ever since the two of them met. Yeno wasn't sure as to why Gerel was always quiet, but it did make his life a bit easier since Gerel doesn't complain much and stays put whenever he's out hunting. At least he helps clean and organizes the tent, so they're not particularly useless.

Yeno looked over at the horned beastman, still having trouble reading their expression. To be fair, Yeno had no idea what Gerel was, only that Gerel seemed to know how to wear their clothing and kept things to themselves.

He was sure that Gerel is male, well, he at least thinks so and Gerel didn't even complain much when he gave him the name. Though this is Gerel he's talking about; Gerel is a mystery to everyone.

When he found Gerel alone, malnourished, and lost, it took a while for him to even understand what Gerel can do. He can create things out of thin air, makes fire out of his hands and had that odd, black void like hands popping out from his back. A lot of his villagers saw this and felt threatened by his oddity.

Though despite how menacing Gerel looked, he's still a _child_ so Yeno, being the first to find him, took him in.

Not that he minded much.

He just hoped that Gerel would at least talk to him when the time comes.

-.-

Gerel doesn't remember when he was born, nor does he even remember where he was from. But two things he remembers the most are that his name is Ulbert Alain Odle, and he was from Ainz Ooal Gown.

He doesn't remember if Ainz Ooal Gown is a person, a god, or a place that had escaped from his mind, but he held on to it, in hopes to find clues or answers as to what had happened to him. The demon traveled around the forested area, fascinated by the beauty of nature itself and the world that he was seemingly 'born' in.

His venturing was stopped when a nomadic group, a tiger beastmen, took him in. They reminded him of a specific country that he couldn't even recall, but their rotation, culture and the fashion just screamed 'familiar'. He studied them of course, listening to their language and the hierarchy as he was taken in by a single tiger beastman.

Yeno, as he learned that was the tiger's name, gave him food and any comforts that he needed, but Ulbert was sure that due to his species as a demon, he doesn't require to eat nor sleep. Though, he wasn't sure if he should at least test that theory since that damn tiger was keeping watch on him.

Though, that doesn't stop him from trying out things about himself, and see what he can do.

Ulbert, as he learned a few months later, can summon things like small shadow like creatures, fireballs and even items that just seemed to materialize out of nowhere. The last one was confusing for Ulbert since he was sure that items like daggers and amulets just don't 'popped' into existence without the materials he needed.

He gave some items to Yeno and few others, to see what affects them since he wasn't sure what they could do. Though, as far as the items concerned him, they seemed to help Yeno and few others based on the effects of the item he guessed.

The demon yawned as he watched Yeno starting to pack things up. It seems that the fall season is coming soon.

He wondered if it was time to ask Yeno to see if he knows a name called Ainz Ooal Gown.


	4. The Event of all Holy (pt1)

**_4\. The Event of All Holy_**

 **AN** : I had a headcanon that Lucifer is a Fallen Angel. He has the job class as the Golem Crafter and uses them to either protect or attack. It's just a ** _speculation_** , so I don't mind if I'm wrong when both Maruyama and So-Bin release his official design and background information. I'm also playing around with the idea of what kind of events was possible in YGGDRASIL Game. Also, playing around with character's interaction with each other.

 **AAN** : Fanfiction for some odd reason could not process the black star I wrote down.

Reviews;

 **A3** : Thank you for your compliment.

 **PervySageChuck** : Ulbert is more likely to motivate himself to figure out as to why he was evil. It would probably consume his life and question his own identity.

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen** : I appreciate your review, I really do, but nowhere in the story or my Author Note, did I even mention about Nazarick nor was I even concerned as to where this story should take place. I'm more concerned about playing with the idea of what other races would possibly be in New World and Ainz's friend being in the New World, but with _consequences._ I only brought up volume 2 because Maruyama mentioned about the South, but didn't spread the whole world building about it, just basics - a scratch in the surface if you will.

-.-

In the game world of Yggdrasil, hidden missions and events are the most common occurrence in games. While it kept the players on the edge to their feet and anticipation in hopes of getting it, there are at times where it was limited only to certain races.

Unfortunately, these events are randomly generated, and no one really knows how to even unlock the said events or missions. It all depended only on luck.

Yamaiko was one of the luckiest few, who had stumbled upon a secret event.

Yamaiko considered herself as one of the good players, but not exactly powerful like the top 5 of her guildmates. She'd rather sit back and provide support like healing and buffing her allies while doing few hit and run tactics.

It wasn't the best tactic for a Battle Cleric like her, but it was the only best thing she knows and hadn't failed her. She did consider about restarting her account, but seeing how much she had leveled up from both for her job class and her racial class, she decided against it.

Shaking her own thoughts away, she checked over at the event that was about to start in few days.

It was a private event reserved only for Heteromorphic races, mostly for Demons, Angels and other races that were depicted from both Demon and Angel mythos. The event was self-explanatory; it's a PvP event that concerns with Angels and Demons race.

Thankfully she did not have to battle this alone, she can invite up to more than 3 or 4 people to this event. The only issue she has, however, is the people she had to invite.

She counted on how many people in Ainz Ooal Gown are within the racial group of Angels and Demons. Ulbert was no brainer since his race class is a Demon; Warrior Takemikazuchi is like her, a Nephilim; others...well, she couldn't think much further into it.

Another issue is how she can approach the both of the powerful players. She wasn't exactly close to them, only knew each other through some co-op missions and they're sort of like acquaintances, despite them being the oldest members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

She took a deep sigh and looked back at the event floating in front of her.

Lady Luck just seemed to enjoy her suffering.

-.-

Next day, Yamaiko quickly logged in after her work. She still had some homework she had yet to grade, but she'll worry about that when she got off from the game. She searched around the spawn area of the big room in 9th floor to see if Takemikazuchi and Ulbert are online.

She checked the online status from the guild to see that yes, both are online, but at different location point, specifically at 7th and 5th floor. The teacher decided to teleport to the 7th floor, nervous on what she would say to him.

Ulbert Alain Odle, in short, is one of the top 5 players in Ainz Ooal Gown, second to Touch-Me who is the strongest player in the guild. He wields the title as World Disaster and had been keeping that title for more than 10 years when he first received it. Despite his impressive achievements, he's overly fascinated with the concept of "evil" and everyone in the guild called him the "Chyuuni" due to his role-playing in the game.

Ulbert doesn't seem to care about it, but as far as Yamaiko knew, he was very distant with everyone, kept things to himself and doesn't' seem to open up a lot. He has charisma, she can admit that, but that attitude of his tends to bump heads with ex-leader, Touch-Me.

Some old memories of him and Touch-Me's banter surfaced into her mind. While it was entertaining, she was a bit exasperated by their arguments. There were times where they would argue about ideals and realities and even something small like item grinding.

She took a deep breath; hopefully, she'll be able to manage to convince Ulbert to join her team for the event.

As she walked further into the 7th floor, she saw him, a panel opened in front of the floor guardian and his creation, Demiurge. He was typing away something in the setting areas, probably adjusting anything for his creation.

"...Um," She softly spoke up, "Ulbert...?"

The said Goat-headed Demon looked over at her, his mask covering his left side of his face so she couldn't see the goat's eye. In all honesty, the eyes of a goat disturbed her, so she was at least glad that she was staring at the mask, not that she was going to tell that to Ulbert in fear of being on his bad side.

Ulbert's occupation in the real life was unknown, but she was sure it was somewhat related to law due to his middle name.

Anyway, she was getting off track.

"...Yes?" Ulbert inquired, an intrigued emoticon popped up next to his face, "Rare of you to approach me, Yamaiko?"

"Yeah," She replied, slowly swallowing the spit that was collecting in her throat "Um, I just wanted to ask if you're interested in doing a PvP event with me."

That caught Ulbert's attention, "An event you say?"

"Yeah, it's a limited-time Heteromorphic Race only PvP. It's only for Demons and Angels related race PvP though."

Ulbert hummed his hand rubbing through his goat beard, a habit that she had noted when he was in deep thought.

"Did they say what winners get?"

Yamaiko shrugged her shoulders, "Probably some rare items and gears I think. And some gold?"

"Okay."

"Okay?" Yamaiko blinked at him as she heard his answer. Ulbert looked at her, but she can feel his serious face gazing at her.

"I'll join your event. But only because I'm curious on who's joining in that event." He then saved his setting to Demiurge and looked at her, "So who's joining?"

"Well," Yamaiko replied, "I was thinking of inviting Takemikazuchi since he's like our best warrior for this event."

"Anyone else?"

"Well..." She bit her lip, "There's Lucifer, I think he's an Angel class, right?"

"Oh, he's under the Demon race." Ulbert replied, "Fallen Angel I believe. That sort of racial classification is extremely rare."

Yamaiko blinked in surprised, "Demon? Really? Fallen Angel?"

"Yes, really." Ulbert replied as both of them teleported to the 5th floor, where Takemikazuchi was occupying, "I don't know much about the requirements of being a Fallen Angel, but I believe it has something to do with alignment adjustments and choices he had to make while in game. He's not all pranksters and jokes you know?"

"We'll worry about him later..." Yamaiko groaned as both of them approached to Warrior Takemikazuchi, "Let's hope that his pranking nature won't get us killed in that event."


	5. Pets

_**5\. Pets**_

 **AN** : Exploring around one of the Supreme Beings, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi. Very short and kinda straight to the point.

Reviews;

 **PervySageChuck** : Thank you for your review. As for expanding on all of these stories, I would love to, but recently in Overlord Fanfiction, there's a lot of people who're a bit mean about "all must be accurate" crusade. Don't get me wrong, accuracy is fine and all, but not everyone has a photographic memory of what events took place or tiniest details of a gesture one character made. Fanfiction is meant to expand the creativity of the world and people's imaginative story, not control it.

Also, there's barely any helpful criticism. Most of the reviews I read over in some other Overlord Fanfiction were all "what a waste of my time reading, go die" to the writer. That's not giving constructive criticism, that's just purely giving hate. If you see a potential story that's going to be good, but need an extra push in becoming more better, just be patient and tell them where they should improve on.

When it comes to giving critique you have to give them something positive before telling them on what they need to work on. If you like the story, but doesn't like the big wall of text just say; "You have a great story, but next time, I want you to work on to make new paragraphs if there's a transition to locations or people. Here's the example from your story." and you provide the example to them so they can understand where to improve next time.

I apologize for a really long reply to your review, but this is something I wanted to address to not just you, but to many readers of Overlord.

* * *

Anokoro Mocchi Mochi was known to have pets. She would, at times, talk about her pet dog, her concerns for him and reminiscing the youth when he was fit and healthy. It was quite amazing to see a pet owner balancing her game and real life very well. Another thing about herself is that she loves food and would even name them after her pets if they remind her of some sweets she loves.

Her pet dog was an inspiration to her maid NPC, Pestonya Shortcake Wanko, and her butler NPC by her favorite animal, a Rockhopper Penguin, named Éclair Écliar Éclar.

How in the world the penguin reminded her of a cream filled cake was beyond to the guild-mates but didn't question her naming sense.

One day, Blue-Planet saw her with Eclair, designing another NPC that was another animal inspiration and decided to ask her.

"Don't you ever get tired of creating your NPCs as animals?"

Ankoro's emoticon, which was a big grin, popped out next to her avatar, signifying her teasing nature.

"Nope!" She exclaimed, "It's really fun and enjoyable, I want to create a Hamster NPC that's like a mount!"

Blue-Planet popped out a sweat-drop emoticon, "Well, that's an interesting idea...but why a hamster?"

"Because!" She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They're so poofy! And soft! And, and..."

Blue-Planet chuckled at her, waving his hand, getting her reason, "Now that you said it, that _does_ sound interesting."

"And I'm going to make Momonga ride it!" Ankoro grinned, "A Guild Master can't go anywhere without a mount you know!"

Blue-Planet laughed, trying to imagine Momonga, their Guild Master riding on a large hamster pointing at the enemies with a threatening glare. It was so surreal, but he didn't really mind such image.

"Why don't you tell that to Momonga, tomorrow?" Blue-Planet suggested, "did you think of a name for it?"

"Mochi!" Ankoro replied, "maybe Daifuku...hmmm, think I should let Momonga decide?"

"You're so obsessed with sweets..." Blue-Planet sighed. Ankoro only laughed as she placed her idea stashed away in her inventory, planning to come back to it later.

She stopped coming back to it when her dog had passed away.

-.-

Eclair, the assistant butler of Nazarick looked over at Hamusuke, his penguin face seemed thoughtful. The large hamster looked over at the butler with a confused face.

"What is it, Mr. Butler, sir?" Hamusuke inquired, munching on food that was provided for her. Her long scaled tail waving around, like a lazed snake, light reflecting off the scales.

Eclair didn't say anything as he studied her, memories of him with his creator slowly floating across his brain. Remembering once that his Creator, Ankoro, had planned on creating a similar being like the one in front of him.

He questioned himself if his Creator was alive out of Nazarick, where she was and how she was doing. Despite how he was created, he never questioned her when she created him with the personality that he would take over Nazarick as a joke. He never even questioned her, especially with Wanko.

Perhaps this Hamusuke fellow was the last gift from her?

"It is nothing, Hamusuke!" Eclair declared, flapping his wings wide open, "I am merely only curious of your...physique if you don't mind."

"Ahh, that is no problem, Mr. Butler, sir!" Hamusuke replied, her smile ever so bright. Eclair could've sworn sun had brightened out from her.

The head butler only nodded his head and watched Hamusuke back to her eating, simple memory of his creator's teasing voice, before her disappearance, rang through his ears.

 _"I want to create a hamster...that's like a mount!"_

"Oh, our dear Supreme Being, Lady Ankoro Mocchi Mochi..." Eclair whispered, "if only you're here to see such specimen in front of us..."

But she was no longer here, leaving only voices of her laughter and broken phrases within his memories.


	6. Ainz Ooal Gown Mafia (pt 1?)

**6\. Ainz Ooal Gown Mafia**

AN: Mafia inspired AU. Or the gist of it, I think.

* * *

Humans were used to such oddly grown limbs or a genetic mutation that made one look closely resembling an animal. It was a rare mutation, and there were times where people would shun the person who had that mutation or praised it as if it was a miracle. It wasn't odd, but it was something that had not bothered a lot of people due to its rarity.

However, this had all changed when a family had found their daughter grew a pair of wings on her back after she had fallen off a building by accident.

After this mysterious discovery, the Health and Science Research tried to solve this odd miracle, but was stumped when more and more people appear with various transformations. Some had tiny transformations, like an animal tail or a wing, but many had gone into full transformation, all losing their human form. Many, share the similar characteristics of many mythical creatures.

The scientists around the world had no clue as to why many of these transformations were connected to the mythical beings, like dryads and mermaids. However, despite the odd genetic mutations, they all agreed that the transformation could only occur when a human was either in an extreme, traumatic, or stressful situation.

Due to the increasing amount of Heteromorphs around the world, every country took the situation differently.

There are few countries that declared the Heteromorphs share the same human rights and should live in peace with the humans, some have passed the laws that protects the Heteromorphs from being attacked and there are many, who have pushed the Heteromorphs as a second-class citizen and have no rights to certain things.

Japan is one of the latter. Despite that they have given the rights to the sudden development of Heteromorphs, their treatment for them was not considered 'nice'.

Youngsters who don't understand a single thing would tease the Heteromorphs to the point of humiliation and adults would berate them of their incompetence. Both school and workplace lacked much needed protection for the Heteromorphs. It was a dog eat dog world, but the newly transformed Hetromorphs kept their mouth shut and held it in.

Even if their treatment was bad, their living conditions were not much of a luxury. The Heteromorphs, both young and old, had learned to accept that and in their heart, hatred for humankind grew.

Many said that history repeats itself. Perhaps they were right, after all, who is creating whom?

-. -

"Momonga, it is time to wake up." Momonga groaned when he felt his friend shaking him awake from his futon. He wondered if his friend knew that he doesn't need sleep and he was awake the whole time, but he decided to drop it as he got up from his bed.

"You know that I don't need sleep and can get up fine." Momonga mumbled, "Being an undead kinda takes it all away."

"Even if you are all just 'skin' and bones, which sort of defeats my point, you can't laze around in your bed all day. Don't you have work today?"

If Momonga were still a Mortal, he would've pouted, but just like his friend when he pointed out his lack of organs and skin, he was only a skeleton categorized as an Undead. His Mortal needs were gone and even his Mortal emotions had disappeared when he was only a child.

Now that he think about it, he doesn't remember the last time he was a Mortal.

Momonga looked over at his old friend, Ulbert. Ulbert, like him, was a Heteromorph, but instead of a skeleton, he had a head of a goat with white fur running down to his neck and chest. Hooves digging into the old tatami, scraping the aged straw off from the floor as he walked around getting some stuff ready for the day.

To the Mortals, Ulbert is the exact definition of the historical, mythical creature, Baphomet, a Demon, which is a rare race. But, in reality, Ulbert confirmed that he's just a Beastman with magical qualities.

"I already ate breakfast," Ulbert continued as he put on his suit jacket, "you need to brush your teeth, wash your skull and get changed. It's 7:05 right now."

"7:05 in the morning?" Momonga asked, surprised. However in his mind he was screaming in panic, "We're going to be late."

Ulbert rolled his goat eyes and pushed him towards the bathroom, "Now get. I need to get ready to meet my client."

"Going, going..." Momonga sighed as he picked up the toothbrush, and began to clean himself for the day. He looked around for some items around his bathroom to see if he was low on anything and saw that his favorite bath slime was running out of stock. The undead took note of that and added that to his shopping list, maybe even ask Ulbert to get it for him depending on how late he'll be at work. The salesman then began to think back about Ulbert as he wiped the paste away with his wet towel.

Both were close due to their tragic background, Ulbert lost his parents from the company's terrible accident and Momonga lost his mother by overwork. Both nearly had failed elementary education and due to their traumatic loss of their parents, they became Hetromorphs at such a young age. However, both took the truamatic experience differently. Momonga didn't hate the humanity itself that had driven his mother to exhaustion, but to the company and Ulbert held onto the hate for the humanity due to how greedy they have become with power.

Momonga understood his resentment towards them. They are, after all, the reason why they are living like this. Mortal attacks on something they don't understand and they even prided themselves to be 'normal' human beings.

They really are, truly a monster in disguise.

After Momonga had finished cleaning his skull, he quickly changed to his dress shirt and suit for his work. He rushed back to his room, grabbed his reports and files, and then placed them neatly in his briefcase.

Another normal day of a salesman, he guessed.

"Momonga, c'mon." Ulbert called out, checking his wristwatch, "We only got 15 minutes before the train comes. Wanna go the Gate way or Normal way?"

"Gate way!" Momonga called back as he adjusted his tie and shuffled on his shoes, "it's not like Mortals haven't seen it before anyways!"

"Damn right." Ulbert muttered as he walked out of the apartment complex they've been living in. He walked further away from the building and opened a portal for both him and Momonga to go through. The Gate was a skill that every Heteromorph has, which was under the Government subject; Magic.

The Gate wasn't the only thing that is unique only to Heteromorphs; strength, regeneration, Alchemy and elemental manipulations are various skills that are unique to each Heteromorph. Thankfully, Heteromorphs were protected by the Magic Protection Law that was passed 37 years ago by the government.

However, that doesn't mean they are safe from discrimination. There are times where Mortals can refuse to service the Heteromorph and even has the right to kick them out of the shop. If anything bad had happened to a company or a store, the Mortal has the right to fire Heteromorphs when they have nothing to do with it. It was a huge inconvenience, but there was nothing much they can do.

After both have passed through the Gate near the entrance of the train station, they rushed through the train gate by sliding their ticket pass and up the stairs where the train would make a stop. Ulbert quickly looked back at his wristwatch and saw that they are on time, with 5 minutes to spare.

The train station was jam packed with Heteromorphs and Mortals waiting in line, but despite that both share the train station, they are still split with the signs reserved for Mortals and Hetromorphs only.

Even the train is split, showing the discrimination between the two races.

"I'll see you later tonight?" Ulbert asked as both waited in line. Momonga thought for a while and shook his head.

"No, I think the Mortals will make me go over-time..."

Ulbert made an tsk sound, "Of course, why am I not so surprised... Those dirty Mortals should at least appreciate that their company is still standing..."

"It's fine." Momonga soothed, "besides, it's not like this is the first time they've done this."

"Momonga..."

"Stop it," He groused, "it's not like the government or the committee will do anything about it. Even your law firm refused to do anything about it either."

Ulbert flinched at the truth and dropped it, but his golden eyes still shined with hate. Momonga doesn't blame him, even though Ulbert had proved the Mortals wrong that he can achieve things, he is still a Heteromorph through and through.

Both remained quiet throughout in the train ride and went their separate ways in different stops. Ulbert got off early due to him meeting the client at his office and Momonga's workplace is two more stops later.

"Ah," Momonga suddenly remembered as he got off the train, "I forgot to give Ulbert some shopping list..."

Momonga quickly took out his mobile phone and quickly texted Ulbert the shopping list. While the shopping list was short, there's no way that Momonga is going to end his day without a slime bath. Once he had received the confirmation from Ulbert, he continued on his way to work.

He looked back his phone to see that he only has half an hour to get to his workplace and he quickened his pace. He felt the sun's warmth and transferring heat of Mortals and Heteromorphs around him, but since he is an undead, he wasn't uncomfortable by the increased heat and entered in his workplace with no problem.

The company he worked for had a ratio of Heteromorph to Mortals by 1: 34, so he's a black sheep of the company and was the victim of harassment like any other Heteromorphs at the job.

But he stood strong, even though he's an undead and doesn't feel any resentment or embarrassment doesn't mean he was hurt by their insult. There are times where he would feel emotionally exhausted by this treatment and would just head straight to bed, feeling apathetic.

In worse case scenarios, Ulbert would to ask him for the name of the Mortals who had upset him. This actually happened once, when Momonga accidentally blurted out a Mortal's name and next day, the same Mortal had disappeared without any trace. Momonga vowed to never utter any of his colleague's name to Ulbert, as he was sure Ulbert had done something to the Mortal.

He quickly went to his spot and paused when he saw the horrid mess on his table. The table was full of junk, empty bottles, ripped papers, probably a day old lunch box, as well as some odd liquid was found splattered all over his work-space.

It was no brainer on who had done this to his table.

He heard the Mortals stifling their laughter at his misfortune. Momonga said nothing as he took out a plastic bag out from his briefcase and cleaned up his table. As he cleaned away the empty bottles and trash, he found there was more underneath the whole junk.

Scratched words like "freak" and "monster" was written everywhere as well as phrases like "Don't come to work you freak" was there as well. Momonga sighed at such childish antics and tied the plastic bag together. He grabbed his briefcase again and took out disinfecting wipes with Lavender scent and cleaned the table with care. He took out another plastic bag and threw the dirty cleaning wipes away.

In few minutes, his table was clean, with the exception that it was scratched with words. Momonga didn't bother with it, since he believed that it would be a waste of time to ask for a new table. The whole thing would just repeat itself again.

After waiting few more minutes until the starting time had happened, Momonga carefully took out his files and paperwork and set them at his 'output' basket. At the same time, the boss of the section entered in, greeting everyone. They began their routine by the morning meeting as he listened to his boss's speech about doing their work well and telling everyone good luck on their hard work for today.

After the morning meeting, he looked at his schedule today to see that he had a meeting with another company, which won't start in about two hours. Momonga quickly picked up his phone and called them, reminding them of the meeting they have in two hours. After making a call, he checked his briefcase for any missing items and with a nod; he walked out of his company and back to the train station where he'll take few stops to meet with the other companies.

That was how the life as a salesman works in Tokyo, Japan. It is a central place of business and culture, with various rich history of outside influence that made Japan the most unique country of the Earth.

But even that Golden Age was short-lived.

Businesses began to look in dark trades, new cultures over run the old, and the Government had become corrupt. Rich had become richer and poor struggled to survive through this highly techno-advanced corrupted land that was known as Japan. Many had confided to either sell their body or work overtime to help survive in this dark world.

The Rise of Heteromorph was one of them.

There were many rules and laws that were specialized for Heteromorphs only and Momonga had learned them especially from Ulbert, due to him being a lawyer. The laws were outrageous, but there was nothing that they can do since there were no Heteromorphs working in higher government workforce.

The rules were absolutely simple; if one had transformed into the Hetromorphs, it is the duty of the Mortals to turn them in to the government where the government will reassign them to a different location that was Heteromorphic community only. They don't care if you're a 2 year old or a 90 year old, they still can take you away from your only home and dump you in a new location, expecting you to survive.

Another rule is that Heteromorphs are not allowed to keep their Human Name, their old job or any of their possession. The act was a clean slate, a fate worse than death to many Heteromorphs who had Mortal families and friends, not knowing of their fate.

Momonga did not have any Mortal friends, as he didn't have many and his only family was long dead. He thought back to his mothe, who had been a light in the dark time of his day as a Mortal, sewing his torn shirt to making lunch for him in early mornings when she had double shifts at night.

He sometimes cursed the great god of time and death, who had taken his young, sick mother too soon in his childhood.

Momonga shook it off, he had no time to dwell in his old memories now, business comes first.

-.-

After the reports and files being turned in, Momonga wasn't surprised when his boss called him up.

"You, Skeleton," His boss grunted, "I want you to review over these files for me. I want these done by tonight."

Momonga wanted to tell off the Mortal that his name was not Skeleton, but he bit back his non-existent tongue, accepted the files and went back to work. As he concentrates on his work, he felt the sun's warmth going away as he flipped through each files. He can hear the buzz of the Mortals clocking out and laughing after their 'hard' day at work. The building was getting dark, leaving only his computer's screen as a light source.

He sighed, again and leaned back as a way to stretch, despite himself a skeleton, and counting the unfinished files he still have left to go. He thought back on what Ulbert had said to him and wondered if he was right about how Mortals should be appreciating his work.

Throughout his career, Momonga had fixed this company's problems more than once; their budget, correcting files, and organizing their paperwork. He wasn't much for a praise, since he was used to be in the dark, but now that Ulbert had mentioned it, he wasn't sure anymore.

"Ah, sorry. I thought no one was here." Momonga jumped when he heard a new voice and looked over to see he was not expecting.

The Security Guard was an insectoid, wearing the usual security guard hat and garment. Momonga couldn't help, but think that the insectoid to look like some heros that he used to see when he was little. It was quite a surreal image.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to stay here very long." Momonga replied, quickly picking up his unfinished files and placing them into his briefcase "I'll leave in few minutes, just give me..."

"Ah, no it's fine. You can still continue working...besides, it's not like the Mortal securities would care if I report anything to them..."

Momonga felt his hands pause, and looked over at the security guard, thinking to himself. Then he opened his mouth.

"Would you like some tea? I would like to have someone to talk to throughout my over-time shift. It kinda gets lonely here."

"Sure." The Security Guard continued, "My name's Touch-Me. You are?"

"Momonga."


End file.
